Kurt Russell
Kurt Russell (1951 - ) Film Deaths *''The Thing (1982)'' [McCready]: Possibly freezes to death (off-screen); the film ends with him and Keith David waiting in the snow, his last line implicating that their fate is ambiguous. *''Backdraft'' (1991) [Stephen 'Bull' McCaffrey/Dennis McCaffrey]: Playing a dual role as father and son, the father "Dennis" is killed in an explosion when he pushes Scott Glenn to safety just as the gas line blows; the son "Stephen" is impaled on a broken pipe in a fall from a burning building, and dies in the ambulance on the route to the hospital. *''Tombstone (1993)'' [Wyatt Earp]: Dies (off screen) of old age/natural causes years after the film ends; his death is indicated in Robert Mitchum's ending narration. *''Forrest Gump'' (1994) [Voice of Elvis Presley]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack; we learn of his death in Tom Hanks' narration. (Although Peter Dobson played the the role of Elvis on-screen, all of his dialogue was dubbed over by Kurt.) *''Miracle'' (2004) [Herb Brooks]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack; we learn of his death during the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''Poseidon (2006)'' [Robert Ramsey]: Drowns after swimming into the flooded control room of the sinking ship to save the others. *''Grindhouse (Death Proof)'' (2007) [Stuntman Mike]: Skull crushed when Rosario Dawson stomps on his head, after he's been run off the road and beaten up by Rosario, Zoe Bell, and Tracie Thoms. *''Bone Tomahawk (2015)'' [Sherriff Franklin Hunt]: Has his stomach sliced open and is shot in the stomach by Geno Segers, then presumably dies (off-screen) some time afterwards. We last see him talking to Richard Jenkins before staying behind so Richard, Patrick Wilson and Lili Simmons can escape. Richard, Patrick and Lili later hear gunshots after leaving the cave, implying that he either died from blood loss, suicide by shooting himself, or further injury by the troglodytes. *''The Hateful Eight (2015)'' [John Ruth]: Shot in the chest with his own pistol by Jennifer Jason Leigh at the end of a struggle, in addition to having been poisoned by drinking coffee spiked by Michael Madsen, causing him to spew up a significant amount of blood. His body is shown throughout the rest of the film, including when Jennifer chops off his arm to be free of the handcuffs they are both attached to. TV Deaths *''The Deadly Tower (Sniper)'' (1975 TV) [Charles Whitman]: Shot to death by Richard Yniguez in the university tower. *''Elvis'' (1979 TV) [Elvis Presley]: Dies (off-screen) of a drug-induced heart attack. (trivia: Kurt shared the screen with Elvis himself in the 1963 film It happened at world's fair) Notable Connections *Son of Bing Russell. *Ex-Mr. Season Hubley. Gallery Kurtrussell.jpg|Kurt Russell in Poseidon Stuntman Mike's death.png|Kurt Russell's death in Grindhouse Kurt Russell before he gets burned.jpg|Kurt Russell before getting burned in Backdraft Kurt Russell dies on his way to the hospital.jpg|Kurt Russell before dying of massive blood loss in Backdraft Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Russell, Kurt Russell, Kurt Category:Child Actors Category:American actors and actresses Russell, Kurt Category:Libertarians Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Directors Category:Stunt Performers Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Marvel Stars